Beta-Mites: Dimensional Drift
Beta-Mites: Dimensional Drift is a Wii U and Nintendo 3DS 3D platformer, and is another entry into the Beta-Mites franchise - it was developed by INDIGO Studios. Gameplay Beta-Mites: Dimensional Drift includes all gameplay elements from all three Beta-Mites games: The Flop Mechanic, Pels, Multiplayer, and of course The Beta-Mites. Like the other games, 4 Beta-Mites will return - Crush-Mite, Ghost-Mite, Spider-Mite, and Hypno-Mite. These include: Ninja-Mite, who can cloak for 5 seconds at a time, shoot out ninja stars, and move quicker than normal, Camo-Mite - who like Ninja-Mite can cloak, but can do it for 20 seconds at a time (Wears off after only one hit instead of 2), Rocket-Mite, who will turn into a fire-powered rocket that can shoot through the air and damage enemies, Sword-Mite - who can turn into a sword to give up close and personal attacks. Another thing returning are the Creetoins from Kaku's Quest. Like Kaku's Quest, you will find 3 Creeters in each level - which will drop one each, however, unlike gaining the true final boss like in Kaku's Quest, something else happens. Instead, collecting every Creetoin in one mode will grant the player Kota-Mode...in this mode, you can play as Kota - the dimension altered version of Karda - in the mode where you found the Creetoins. Unlocking every single Creetoin in every level, will unlock the 9th Stage, including a fight with Klownly-Four. A new feature is debuted in Beta-Mites: DD, which is Dimensional Drifting. At random points in the game (at random times, not set), a Drifter might appear, you can enter these to be transported to an alternate dimension of your current stage. The bosses have the same patterns with different designs, and the other dimensional version of Karda, Kota, will come out to challenge you at random parts of a different dimension. There's also a 1 in 100 chance of being teleported to the Diamond Dimension, in this dimension health recovery items and other such power-ups will rain from the sky in the stage - there are also no enemies. After 40 seconds you will automatically be transported back to the main stage. There are also the new Earth Eater levels - in which the Dimension Devourers known as "Earth Eaters" will munch away the stage, and Karda will have to escape from them and slow them down in many ways...these are the only stages that have a 3-D angle sometimes. Only 1 of these stages will appear in Easy, 2 in Medium, and 3 in Hard. Bosses * Alpa * Bet * Gammy * Del * Eeps * Zeto * Etio FINAL BOSS(ES) Easy - '''Enda '''Medium - '''Pola '''Hard - '''Enda & Pola '''True Final Boss Space Eater Secret Boss Klownly-Four Plot Beta-Mites: Dimensional Drift opens in Rural City like always, until a Dimensional Rift occurs - sucking Karda and Kaku into space, on the planet Novia... a small female Novian named Nia informs the two that the creature Enda invaded their homeworld, and stole the Drifts..the only gates between the fabrics of dimensions themselves. He plans to use the Drifts to destroy the dimensional worlds for good, and Karda and Kaku - along with Nia - set out to stop Enda...they soon learn that they have counter-dimensions of themselves, and Karda meets Kota - an other dimensional form of himself. At first Kota seems evil, but it's learned he is also fighting the person who stole the Drifts - Enda's dimensional counterpart, Pola. After learning this, Karda and Kaku finally reach Enda and Pola, who have joined forces to rid the world of dimensions...and that they actually stole the Drifts to release the Space Eater, an ancient devourer of Dimensions. The two finish off the ancient beast and save the fabrics of dimensions to their natural state, and return to their home world. Reception Beta-Mites: Dimensional Drift got good reviews all around, for it's new and old mechanics along with a complicated yet simple storyline. Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games